


Pretty Hurts

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Louis, Depression, Eating Disorders, Louis Has An Eating Disorder, M/M, Student Harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest to historia, gdzie Louis to ambitny tancerz The Royal Ballet School of London, który by zdobyć rolę Zygfryda w Jeziorze Czajkowskiego chce poświęcić wszystko. Z Harrym spotkają się przypadkowo, kiedy książki lądują na podłodze, a oczy ich są skierowane na siebie. Harry chce pokazać Louisowi, że jest idealny; Louis nie chce słuchać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oto pierwszy rozdział :) Zbetowany przez mojego kochanego Jeża (Nattie) ♥

           

Wbiega na korytarz szkolny, przeciskając się między uczniami niższych klas. Lawiruje między nimi, by jak najszybciej dostać się do tablicy ogłoszeń. Wkrótce mają odbyć się pierwsze w semestrze letnim przesłuchania do końcowego spektaklu. Rola Zygfryda jest dla niego stworzona, tak twierdzi. Myśli o tej postaci dzień i noc i jeśli szczęście mu dopisze, to w Odettę wcieli się jego partnerka z ćwiczeń – Selena. Louis uważa, że jest jedną z najlepiej zapowiadających się balerin w ósmej klasie. Jednak jeśli nie ona, to drugą pretendentką do głównej roli kobiecej jest Cher i Louis nie ukrywa, że bez różnicy która ją dostanie, obie będą idealne. Jednak jeśli będzie to Cher, to szatyn w raz z nią spełni marzenia.

            A Louisowi na niczym innym, jak na spełnianiu swoich marzeń nie zależy.

            Przeciska się przez tłum ludzi jaki zgromadził się przed tablicą ogłoszeń. Gdzieś po swojej prawicy słyszy słowa oburzenia, no bo jakim cudem to on ma dostać się przed nimi, przecież to oni byli tutaj pierwsi. Louis wydaje sobie nic z tego nie robić, po prostu przeciska się dalej, aż w końcu przed jego oczami rozciąga się ogromna tablica, na której wisi piękny, Louis naprawdę uważa, że jest piękny, plakat _Jeziora Łabędziego._ Premiera ma odbyć się w połowie czerwca, a pierwsze przesłuchanie już za dwa tygodnie, piętnastego stycznia. Louis porywa numerek, który będzie jego przepustką do tego o czym marzył od momentu, kiedy w wieku jedenastu lat przekroczył po raz pierwszy próg tej szkoły. Odwraca się gwałtownie i jego kruche ciało odbija się od innego, przez co groźnie chwieje się na swoich nogach. Już chce przepraszać za swoją nieuwagę, ale kiedy jego oczy skanują postać, o którą się otarł, automatycznie prostuje swoje ciało i patrzy z nieokreśloną niechęcią, nie tego jeszcze nie można nazwać nienawiścią, ale są już naprawdę blisko bycia największymi wrogami w _The Royal Ballet School_.

            – Startujesz na rolę, um, Zygfryda? – słyszy ten ociekający jadem oraz nieopisaną wrednością ton. Louis spina wszystkie mięśnie i zaciska dłonie w pięści. Gdyby umiał się bić, to prawdopodobnie jego malutkie ciało właśnie w tym momencie leżałoby na tym wysokim na sześć stóp chłopaku, a malutkie piąstki obijałby jego idealną, aczkolwiek wredną twarz.

            Louis mruży oczy: – Tak – pauzuje – Dla twojej wiadomości startuję do roli Zygfryda i mam zamiar ją dostać.

            – Jestem naprawdę pełen podziwu, że z tymi kurczęcymi nóżkami chcesz zaprezentować tak znamienitą rolę – odzywa się, uśmiechając się z politowaniem, a w Louisie się gotuje – Jako, och, zdecydowanie lepszy tancerz, radziłbym ci aplikować na inną rolę, bo doskonale wiesz, że się zbłaźnisz. Nie równasz się ze mną, Tomlinson – warczy, a jego czekoladowe oczy patrzą na niego z nienawiścią. Och, to może jednak przeszli już na poziom wrogów?, myśli Louis.

            – Jestem tak samo dobry jak ty!

            Zayn śmieje się głośno, aktorsko trzymając się za brzuch i ocierając nieistniejące łzy: – Tak samo dobry? Czy wy to ludzie słyszeliście – mówi głośno i Louis daje sobie rękę uciąć, że wszyscy, ale to wszyscy, zaczęli się śmiać na uwagę Zayna. Louis chce im dać z liścia – Mały chłopiec chce zagrać główną rolę w tej znakomitej klasyce! Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam ze śmiechu. Naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś tak świetny? Słuchaj, Tomlinson, jesteś chujowy. Co najwyżej nadasz się na błazna w tym balecie. Nie będziesz musiał przynajmniej za wiele się starać, bo przecież jesteś błaznem.

            – Zamknij twarz – krzyczy, zaciskając pięści jeszcze bardziej. – Dostanę tę rolę, nawet jeśli bym musiał gryźć tynk. Zrobię wszystko, abyś znowu był tak wkurwiony jak wtedy, kiedy rola Hansa-Petera przeleciała ci obok nosa!

            Zayn nie wytrzymuje i łapie Louisa za bluzę, przyciągając go do siebie. Ich twarze są naprzeciwko siebie, a szatyn jest w stanie na swojej skórze poczuć przyspieszony oddech mulata: – Nigdy – mówi cicho, niemal syczy jak wąż – Nigdy nie pozwolę, abyś dostał tę rolę, rozumiesz? Po moim trupie, rozumiesz? Prędzej zdechniesz, niż dam ci wygrać – puszcza go i Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Zayn go nie przeraził. Jego oczy stały się wielką otchłanią, mogącą pochłonąć wszystko.

            Louis jest przerażony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Zayn życzy mu złamania nogi, a najlepiej obu, ale nie sądził, że nienawiść i chęć zemsty jest w nim tak wielka, że odważył się powiedzieć takie słowa.

            – Nie uważasz się przypadkiem za alfę i omegę? – Obaj słyszą mocny akcent z południowych zakątków Wielkiej Brytanii. Louis uśmiecha się do niej, na co ona odpowiada tym samym. – Cześć, Lou – wita się z nim pocałunkiem w policzek – Malik.

            Zayn kłania się sztywno w jej kierunku: – Lloyd, nie uważasz, że to sprawa między mną a, ugh, nim? – wskazuje dłonią na Louisa, który ponownie cały się spina.

            – Daj sobie na wstrzymanie, Malik, każdy ma równe szanse na tę rolę. Nie każdą główną rolę musisz dostać ty chuju – warczy szatyn. Cher kładzie dłoń na jego łopatkach, jakby w ten sposób chciała go w jakiś sposób uspokoić.

            Zayn uśmiecha się wrednie: – Och, mały Louis przeklina, ale przecież to nie wypada takiemu filigranowemu chłopcu. I poważnie, zastanów się nad tym czy przypadkiem nie chcesz grać roli Odetty, bo te kości policzkowe idealnie do tego pasują.

            – Ty, cholerny, zakochany w sobie, dupku! – krzyczy na cały korytarz.

            Popycha go i przechodzi przez tłum. Zayn Malik zawsze wyprowadza go z równowagi. Zawsze, dosłownie zawsze.

            – Musisz częściej mu się stawiać, ten kretyn jedynie cię demotywuje.

            – Łatwo ci mówić, ty nie musisz z nim, ani z nikim rywalizować – mówi cicho, kiedy skręcają z głównego korytarza.

            Cher uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco: – Louis, ty także nie musisz się z nim porównywać. Jesteś lepszy od niego i to milion razy, naprawdę, _Boo_ – zatrzymuje chłopaka, patrząc się na niego uważnie – Malik to nic nie warty karaluch, który sprawia, że przestajesz w siebie wierzyć. A nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie powinien cię pozbawiać wiary w siebie. A szczególnie on.

            Louis wzdycha głęboko, poprawiając grzywkę.

            – Ja muszę, ja muszę dostać tę rolę. Od tego zależy moje być albo nie być. Rozumiesz? – patrzy na nią zaszklonymi oczami i ma nadzieję, że zrozumie.

            Szatyn jedynie kręci głową, bo wie, że nikt nie zrozumie go tak bardzo jakby chciał. Bo on sam siebie nie rozumie.

~*~

            Patrzy na siebie w wielkim lustrze. Przygląda się uważnie swojemu ciału, które wygląda _prawie_ idealnie w czarnym, obcisłym trykocie. Ręce trzyma wzdłuż ciała i zaczyna stawiać kroki w stronę tafli. Staje przed nim i unosi ręce do góry, i zaczyna swój układ. Zaczyna od pozycji wyjściowej jaką w tym przypadku jest _plie._ Następnie zaczyna wykonywać krótkie susy, pamiętając o obciągniętych palcach u stóp. Wyskakuje do góry i obraca się wokół własnej osi. Kiedy ląduje na piętach i czuje w nich ból, wie, że źle rozłożył ciężar ciała. Na jego twarzy tworzy się grymas, ale kiedy patrzy na siebie w lustrze, prostuje dumnie pierś i zaczyna od nowa układ. Wie, że jeśli nie będzie w stu dziesięciu procentach idealny, nigdy nie dostanie roli Zygfryda, a Malik będzie szczerzył te swoje idealne zęby do publiczności, kiedy zakończy się czwarty akt.

            Kiedy znowu wyskakuje, układa stopy do _cabriole_ i uderza nimi o siebie trzy razy, i gdy ląduje miękko na palcach, uśmiecha się w duchu, ale cały czas wie, że musi iść dalej. Chwilowe zachwianie udanym elementem nie przeszkadza mu w wykonywaniu poszczególnych póz. Rozpędza się po przekątnej sali treningowej i kiedy wyskakuje, robi potrójny obrót wokół własnej osi, lądując na palcach. Chwilę po tym ustawia się do pozycji _attitude_. Patrzy ponownie na siebie w lustrze. Nadal nie widzi tam ideału.

            Na jego twarzy widać grymas. Kiedy kończy układ, siada na podłodze metr od lustra. Nie rozumie czemu tak się dzieje. Czemu tyle ćwicząc, nadal nie jest najlepszy. Czemu nadal brakuje mu do tej cholernej perfekcji. Czasami ma wrażenie, że już ten stan jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, a kiedy po niego sięga, on wydaje się oddalać dalej i dalej. Nie rozumie tego. Ale wie, że jeśli będzie nadal się nad sobą użalał to nigdy nie osiągnie tego czego pragnie.

            I tu nie chodzi tylko o przeklętą i wymarzoną rolę Zygfryda. Tu chodzi o jego przyszłość, o jego być albo nie być, bo cholera, on ma tylko balet. Tylko on go nie opuścił, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że ten filigranowy chłopiec woli przyglądać się umięśnionym klatkom swoich kolegów z zajęć, niż podglądać baleriny podczas prób.

            Okej, zawsze były jeszcze Cher i Selena, ale tylko one tak naprawdę mu pozostały. Na święta i urodziny pozostawał w akademiku, bo rodzina wolała udawać, że ich jedyny syn jest tak zapracowany, że nie może przyjechać i spędzić tego czasu z rodziną. Czasami po prostu Louis odnosił wrażenie, że jest do niczego, że nikt tak naprawdę nie pragnie jego sukcesu. A skoro nikt w niego nie wierzył, to sam musiał w siebie uwierzyć.

            Chociaż w małym stopniu.

            Naprawdę on sam chciałby być najlepszy. Nawet tylko dla siebie, ale to nadal nie powodowało, że był najlepszy dla innych. Jego trenerka, Perrie, zawsze mówiła mu, że dopóki on sam w siebie nie uwierzy, to nikt tego nie zrobi. W pewnym sensie Louis jej wierzy, bo kiedyś opowiedziała mu swoją historię. O tym, że przez własną rodzinę była wyśmiewana, no bo jak to balet? Biedne dziewczyny nie tańczą baletu, to taniec dla wybrańców. Louis tak nie uważa. Wychodzi z założenia, że jeśli ktoś ma talent, to czemu nie mógłby tańczyć?

            Odwiązuje swoje pointy. Kiedy materiał odchodzi od stopy, jego oczom ukazuje się poraniona skóra, mnóstwo bandaży oraz plastrów. To taniec usłany bólem, wyrzeczeniami, ofiarami oraz ranami, nie tylko tymi na skórze. Kiedy coś się tancerzowi nie uda, tworzy się rysa na dumie, jak i na sercu. Louis doskonale pamięta wszystkie swoje rysy. Każda następna wydawała się boleć mocniej oraz wyglądać na większą i groźniejszą.

            Wstaje z podłogi, wyginając swoje usta w grymasie. Stąpa powolutku do swojej torby treningowej, kiedy drzwi do studia się otwierają, a w nich staje Perrie wraz z Seleną. Louis uśmiecha się przez ból, jaki widnieje na jego drobnej buzi: – Spokojnie, ja już skończyłem na dziś.

            – Och, jeśli chcesz jeszcze poćwiczyć, Lou, to my pójdziemy do drugiej sali – mówi szybko panna Styles, na co Louis jedynie kręci głową.

            – Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby, jak już mówiłem, skończyłem na dziś trening – mówi, zakładając szybko swoje przetarte w niektórych już miejscach trampki. Wie, że uwadze dwóch kobiet nie umknęły jego poranione stopy.

            Perrie łapie za dłoń Louisa, kierując na niego swój opiekuńczy wzrok: – Lou, twoje nogi, powinieneś…

            Louis wyrywa swoją rękę, patrząc na blondynkę smutnym wzrokiem. Naprawdę czasami chciałby nie być ocenianym, i żeby ludzie akceptowali jego wybory: – Droga do perfekcji nie jest łatwa i przyjemna.

            Perrie obserwuje jak jego małe ciało schyla się po torbę i kieruje się do wyjścia: – Louis, to cię zgubi. Perfekcji nie ma.

            – Mylisz się. – To ostatnie co mówi, nim drzwi do studia zatrzaskują się z głośnym hukiem.

            On im wszystkim udowodni, że perfekcja istnieje.

~*~

            – Lou, taniec tańcem, ale kiedy ty ostatnio robiłeś pranie – mówi Cher, kiedy wychodzi z jego łazienki. Szatyn jedynie wzrusza rękoma i pochyla się nad dość skomplikowanym algorytmem, jaki dostali do rozwiązania na najbliższe zajęcia z matematyki. Po chwili czuje drobne ciało, które przylega do jego pleców. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że brunetka zagląda mu przez ramię, pilnując, czy aby dobrze je rozwiązuje. – We wszystkim musisz być idealny, prawda?

            – Co masz na myśli? – pyta, poprawiając okulary na swoim nosie.

            Cher wzdycha, układając się plackiem na łóżku szatyna: – Jesteś idealnym tancerzem, to nie ulega wątpliwościom. Każdy młodszy tancerz tej szkoły chciałby mieć chociaż odrobinę twojego talentu. – Louis sądzi, że się rumieni, kiedy kręci głową, zaprzeczając jej słowom. – Nawet jeśli zaprzeczasz. A poza tańcem też jesteś idealny. Najlepszy uczeń na dziewiątym roku, przecież to jest coś.

            Louis odrywa wzrok od algorytmu, patrząc na nią smutnym wzrokiem: – Daleko mi do ideału, uwierz mi. A dobrze się uczę, bo po prostu to lubię. Poza tym nie mam życia towarzyskiego, więc co mi innego zostaje?

            – No właśnie! – wykrzykuje, patrząc na niego z ekscytacją w oczach – Musimy kiedyś iść na miasto. Na jakieś gofry czy coś, przez co będziemy musieli jeść tony brukselki i marchewki przez następny miesiąc!

            Louis uśmiecha się krótko. Naprawdę chciałby mieć ten wrodzony entuzjazm, którym zawsze emanowała ta drobna brunetka: – Brzmi interesująco, może Selena się zgodzi z tobą iść.

            – Och Selena wychodzi dość często, bo brat do niej przychodzi. Chyba tęskni za swoją młodszą siostrą. – Louis ma wrażenie, że jego serce się kurczy, kiedy słyszy, że ktoś jednak tęskni za kimś z rodziny. Za nim nikt nie tęskni. – Więęęęc, może kiedyś pójdziemy razem z nimi?

            Louis kręci głową: – Cher mi naprawdę jest dobrze tak jak jest.

            – Dobrze ci jest, będąc gburowatym sukinsynem, zamkniętym w tych czterech ścianach?

            – Cher, nie drąż tematu.

            – Ja po prostu próbuję zrozumieć twoją poplątaną logikę, bo serio, jest wyjątkowo dziwna. Każdy człowiek chce przebywać z innym, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby nie zdziczeć do reszty.

            – A może ja chcę zdziczeć? Nie potrzebni mi inni ludzie. Mam ciebie i Sel. Więcej mi nie potrzeba – burczy pod nosem.

            Cher wzdycha ostentacyjnie: – Skoro masz mnie i Sel, to czemu nie możemy do tego dołożyć jej brata i będzie nas w sumie czwórka?

            – Wow, nie sądziłem, że jesteś tak dobra z matmy! – mówi sarkastycznie, przez co jedynie dostaje poduszką w głowę. Naprawdę ją lubi. I w głębi duszy jest jej ogromnie wdzięczny, że mimo jego trudnego charakteru została z nim.

            – Jesteś czasami tak cholernie wredny! Nie mam pojęcia czemu się z tobą zadaję!

            Louis jedynie się śmieje cicho: – Bo mnie kochasz!

            – Nie wiem skąd masz te informcje, ale chyba ktoś cię chyba wkręcił!

            Naprawdę cieszy się, że ją ma.

~*~

            To się dzieje we wtorek i Louis jest tym serio przerażony.

            Idzie spokojnie korytarzem, trzymając przy piersi swoje książki do matematyki, literatury angielskiej i kilka zeszytów, w których zapisuje potrzebne informacje na sprawdziany, które profesorowie lubią robić szczególnie wtedy, kiedy wiedzą, że uczniowie przygotowują się do przesłuchań. Louis czasami chciałby to wszystko rzucić, bo ma tego cholernie dosyć. Jest już zmęczony ciągłymi treningami, które nie dają takich rezultatów, jakich by oczekiwał od siebie po tylu latach żmudnych ćwiczeń oraz niewdzięcznymi nauczycielami, którzy lubią męczyć uczniów testami.

            Kiedy idzie, zamyślając się do tego stopnia, że nie widzi chłopaka przed sobą i wpada na niego z impetem. Sekundy później jego książki lądują na podłodze i Louis serio czuje się, jak w tych wszystkich tanich komediach romantycznych, kiedy to główna bohaterka wpada na swojego księcia z bajki na szkolnym korytarzu, rozrzucając wszystkie rzeczy, które miała w rękach. Momentalnie schyla się by pozbierać swoje książki, kiedy zauważa ruch naprzeciwko siebie. Osoba, na którą wpadł, schyla się tak jak on.

            Nie no, naprawdę to wygląda jak scena z komedii romantycznej.

            Louis stara się nie patrzeć na tego osobnika, ale nie umie się powstrzymać. Po chwili skanuje całą postać chłopaka i kiedy zatrzymuje się na jego oczach, to czuje jakby w jego przełyku zabrakło śliny. Prawdopodobnie ma minę karpia, bo, cholera, ten chłopak jest piękny. Jego włosy do ramion są w kolorze mlecznej czekolady i kręcą się ku końcom. Twarz ma podłużną i Louis sądzi, że jest to pieprzona twarz anioła, bo, kurwa, ten chłopak jest idealny. A oczy? O oczach chyba Louis jeszcze nie mówił. To jak połączenie trawy i szmaragdu. Piękne, niespotykanie głębokie.

            _Cholera._

– Przepraszam, zagapiłem się – mówi cicho Louis, łapiąc za zeszyty, które rozsypały się po całej podłodze.

            – Nie, to moja wina. Stanie na środku korytarza to był jednak zły pomysł – mówi, uśmiechając się, a Louis sądzi, że ten głos to chóry anielskie – Ale po prostu wypatrywałem siostry, miała tutaj być, ale jak zwykle musiała się spóźnić – kręci głową – Chociaż tym razem to chyba będę musiał jej podziękować za to, że nie zna się na zegarku – śmieje się, a Louis umiera w środku.

            Szatyn zbiera wszystkie swoje książki i podnosi momentalnie głowę: – Siostrę?

            – Jest w ósmej klasie, może kojarzysz, Selena Styles?

            Louis momentalnie patrzy się na niego jak zaczarowany i wtedy słyszą ten radosny głos, który chłopak bardzo dobrze zna: – Harry! Louis! Moi dwaj ulubieni chłopcy!

            – A więc to jest ten Louis, o którym non stop mówisz – uśmiecha się do szatyna, a chłopak czuje jak jego policzki zaczynają się robić piekielnie czerwone.

            Selena uderza w ramię swojego brata: – Zamknij się, staruchu. W każdym razie – zwraca się do szatyna –To jest Harry, mój starszy brat. Studiuje na uniwerku, wiesz, pan psycholog od siedmiu boleści.

            – Och, jak dojrzale!

            – Jak dojrzale, jak dojrzale, jak dojrzale – przedrzeźnia się z bratem, a Louis czuje ściśnięcie serca. Uśmiecha się do nich.

            – Um, miło poznać. Ale teraz wybaczcie, muszę iść – mija ich, odwracając się jeszcze do Seleny– Widzimy się jutro na treningu?

            Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego, kiwając głową: – Hej, może chcesz iść z nami?

            Louis spina się, kiedy słyszy głos jej brata: – Nie, nie mam czasu.

            – Jest wtorkowe popołudnie, co można teraz robić?

            – Jak widać można, nie każdy ma tak luźny czas, jak ty.

            Harry patrzy się na niego z nieopisanym wyrazem twarzy, a Louisowi robi się głupio: – Um, jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść?

            – Tak, jestem pewien, cholera, czego nie rozumiesz w tym zdaniu?

            Louis ma świadomość, że przesadził. Ale cóż. Musiał tak postąpić. Odwraca się gwałtownie do tyłu i wbiega po schodach. Wie, że inaczej nie mógł postąpić.

            Chce być po prostu sam.

~*~

            Czasami Louis zastanawia się kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Jego miłość do tańca i tym samym stronienie od innych osób. Jako małe dziecko albo jeszcze wczesny nastolatek, był otwarty, pragnął przebywać wśród ludzi. Kochał przebywać na przeróżnych przyjęciach, chodzić na miasto, zawierać nowe znajomości.

            Teraz jego największą obawą jest to, że ktoś go zaprosi na wyjście. Tak jak dzisiaj się to stało. Kiedyś z uśmiechem na ustach i wdzięcznością wymalowaną w oczach przystąpiłby na tę propozycję oraz prawdopodobnie zaproponowałby jeszcze miejsce, do którego mogliby się udać. Teraz jedynie chowa się w swoim dormitorium, aby tylko nie spotkać nikogo, kto, jakimś boskim cudem, chciałby go gdzieś zabrać. Każdy w szkole zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis Tomlinson jest osobą, która więcej ma wspólnego z kotem, niż psem. Uwielbia chodzić własnymi ścieżkami i wieść samotne życie z dala od jakichkolwiek kontaktów. Nie potrzebuje żadnego opiekuna, który by się nim zajął. Zdecydowanie jest kotem.

            Właśnie siedzi na parapecie, przyglądając się uważnie ludziom, którzy postanowili gdzieś wyjść, spotkać się. Czasami, ale naprawdę rzadko, tęskni za socjalizacją. Bo tak serio, to on lubi tę swoją samotnie, kiedy siedzi i obmyśla nowe elementy swojej, według wielu, już i tak idealnej prezentacji na przesłuchania. Louis zawsze chciał być perfekcyjny w tym wszystkim co robi. Zdał sobie w pewnym momencie sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę to jedynie w tańcu może być w stu procentach sobą i tylko w nim może osiągnąć taki poziom, żeby zadowolić siebie i wszystkich, którzy będą na niego patrzeć.

            Dlatego tak bardzo nie chce pozwolić na to, aby Zayn dostał tę rolę. Nie pogodzi się sam ze sobą, że nie zdołał tego wygrać. Tylko taniec się liczy, okej? Nic więcej nie ma sensu w jego życiu. Taniec zastępuje mu powietrze, pożywienie oraz wszystko inne, co jest normalnym ludziom potrzebne do życia.

            To też jest dla niego ważne, bo wie, że rodzice nadal nie doceniają tego, co robi. Nie byli na ani jednym jego występie. Nawet wtedy kiedy zagrał Hansa-Petera. Louis nadal im nie wybaczył i prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobi. Chciałby jedynie tego, żeby oni, chociaż oni, byli z niego dumni tak jak on tego pragnie. A nic poza dumą się nie liczy dla niego. Czasami żałuje, że nie ma rodzeństwa, może ono chociaż byłoby z niego dumne? Cholera, kogo on oszukuje.

            Przykłada rękę do swojego serca, ściska ją lekko i mówi cicho w ciemność przed sobą: – Uda mi się. Osiągnę ją.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy drugi rozdział, który już nadaje trochę barw tej historii! Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba, a ja uciekam pisać czwarty rozdział i słuchać rozpraszacza jakim jest Drag me down!

         

   Louis nie ma czasu na myślenie o tym, co się stało we wtorek, bo poważnie, przecież nic takiego się nie stało. To całkiem normalne, że się człowiek wyżywa się na kompletnie obcej osobie, która chciała być w jakiś sposób dla niego miła. Powinien to docenić, bo nie często nowo poznani ludzie chcą z nim mieć cokolwiek wspólnego. Kiedy siedzi na lekcji historii myśli o tym, co tak naprawdę było czynnikiem zapalnym, że zachował się tak a nie inaczej, bo cholera, przypomniał dzikusa, a nie normalnego chłopaka. Przecież mógł normalnie podziękować, a nie od razu pokazywać jak wielkim chujem potrafi być.

            Ale zwala wszystko na te zielone oczy.

            Z świata myśli wyrywa go głos profesora: – Tomlinson, jesteś podobno świetnym tancerzem, ale o ile mi wiadomo, to z mojego przedmiotu orłem nie jesteś.

            – Nawet w balecie nie jest orłem, jeśli już jesteśmy szczerzy – słyszy ten znienawidzony głos gdzieś z tyłu sali i zaciska mimowolnie pięści.

            – Ja przepraszam pana profesora. To się nie powtórzy. Już będę uważał – mówi cicho, garbiąc się w swojej ławce.

            Profesor odchrząkuje i wraca do swojego wykładu. Louis karci się za to, że pozwolił swoim myślom powędrować tak daleko, że nauczyciel zauważył, że jest w innym świecie. Zazwyczaj jest dobrym, uważającym uczniem. A to, że historia to jego pieta Achillesowa to już nic na to nie poradzi. Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek, zbiera swoje rzeczy, żegna się pośpiesznie z nauczycielem, który jedynie patrzy się na niego podejrzliwie i wybiega z pomieszczenia. Biegnie w zachodnim kierunku szkoły, by wdrapać się pospiesznie do swojego pokoju w akademiku, zostawić swoje szkolne przybory i jak najszybciej znaleźć się na sali prób.

            – Louis! – słyszy głos za sobą, kiedy skręca w lewo i o mały włos nie wpada na woźnego, ale dzięki swojemu refleksowi, unika zderzenia. – Louis, do cholery, zatrzymaj się!

            – Nie mam czasu, mam trening! – odpowiada w locie, kiedy zbiega po marmurowych schodach, by znaleźć się na głównym korytarzu.

            – Masz jeszcze dziesięć minut, zatrzymaj się do cholery! – Louis staje i odwraca się niechętnie. Kiedy to robi, widzi jedynie wkurzony wyraz twarzy dziewczyny. – Idziemy dziś do Safe and Sound i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek. Jest do cholery piątek i patrzyłam w twój grafik. Masz teraz trening harmoniczny, a potem solowy i to wszystko co dziś cię czeka, więc idziesz z nami.

            Louis nabiera powietrza w usta i patrzy na dziewczynę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem: – Cher, doskonale wiesz, że…

            – Że nie lubisz wychodzić, ale serio, zdziadziejesz siedząc samemu w swoim pokoju. Trzeba czasami gdzieś wyjść, poznać ludzi, odezwać się do kogoś! – mówi podekscytowana.

            Louis kręci gwałtowanie głową: ­– Cher…

            – Ach, ty tylko Cher, Cher i Cher. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych słów odmowy. O osiemnastej wychodzimy – mówi wesoło – Ubierz się w miarę wygodnie, nigdy nie wiadomo czy na wypadzie do Safe and Sound się skończy!

            Louis wzdycha, bo wie, że nic nie przekona Cher, aby zmieniła zdanie i tym samym został wpakowany w wyjście, które wcale, a to wcale go nie raduje. To nie tak, że Louis jest jakimś dzikusem. On zwyczajnie nie przepada za poznawaniem nowych osób, a to serio nic złego. Kręci głową i już z mniejszym entuzjazmem udaje się na harmonię. Kiedy wchodzi na salę, widzi Zayna i jego świtę, i czuje, że ten dzień może być tylko gorszy.

            Naprawdę.

            – Tomlinson, gdzie się podziewałeś? Może twój tyłek utknął w drzwiach i dlatego tak długo ci się zeszło – słyszy przepełniony jadem głos Mulata. Louis powstrzymuje łzy, bo zawsze, ale to zawsze, kiedy ktoś mówił o jego tyłku, czuł się gruby i kompletnie nie pasujący do kanonu piękna, jaki był uważany za idealny w balecie.

            – Nie, to nie dlatego – syczy, przechodząc obok niego. Po chwili czuje szarpnięcie za ramię i tym samym stoi twarzą w twarz z brunetem – Puszczaj mnie, do cholery.

            Zayn kręci głową, cmokając: – Taki mały, grzeczny chłopiec, a ostatnio zrobił się taki wyszczekany. Myślisz, że to spowoduje, że dostaniesz rolę? Muszę cię zmartwić, ale tam liczą się umiejętności, których tobie brakuje.

            – Zamknij się! Po prostu zamknij tę swoją obrzydliwą mordę –krzyczy, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Słowo daje, jeszcze moment, a wybuchnie, a szczątki ciała Zayna będą na ścianach tej sali.

            – Panie Tomlinson, panie Malik, co tu się dzieje! Nie toleruję takich zachowań na moich lekcjach – mówi poddenerwowana nauczycielka – Jesteście obaj świetnymi tancerzami, ale te waśnie między wami powodują niedobrą atmosferę.

            Louis wdycha: – To on cały czas zaczyna.

            – Pani profesor ja bym nigdy nie śmiał zacząć kłótni, jestem dobrze wychowany. A ten tutaj – mierzy wzrokiem Louisa – widać nie wyniósł z domu dobrych manier.

            – Cisza! Malik doskonale wiem jaki jesteś, wiec nie próbuj mi mydlić oczu. A teraz ustawcie się w rzędzie, zaczynamy – mówi trenerka. Louis czuje się źle. Nigdy nie brał sobie za bardzo do serca tego, co mówił do niego Mulat. Zayn go nienawidził od momentu, kiedy zagrał w _Dziadku do orzechów_ główną rolę męską. Louisowi się wydaje, że chłopak został wychowany w kulcie siebie samego, przyzwyczajony do tego, że wszystko zawsze mu się udaje i to on jest najlepszy. A tu pojawił się Louis, może nie wyglądający idealnie, ale wtedy zachwycił jurorów swoim występem i to była jedna z tych solówek, którą będzie pamiętał do końca życia. Bo, cholera, zagrał główną rolę w jednym z najlepszych baletów jakie widział ten świat, jakie w ogóle zostały kiedykolwiek napisane.

            Mógł być z siebie dumny.

            Ale od tamtego momentu, a minęło pi razy oko, półtora roku, nie ma spokoju. Zayn nie omieszka w słowach, które jedynie mówią, jak bardzo się nie nadaje do tego wszystkiego. Że znalazł się przez przypadek w tej szkole i że wcale nie ma talentu. Co z tego, że dziesięć innych osób powie, że jest idealnym tancerzem, skoro przyjdzie jeden Zayn, który zniszczy cały jego pogląd. A on naprawdę stara się być najlepszy. Naprawdę.

            – Tomlinson, wróć na zajęcia – słyszy głos nauczycielki i momentalnie zaczyna robić to co inni. Nigdy mu się nie zdarzało być aż tak rozproszonym, a od jakiegoś czasu dzieje się to samoczynnie. Może to przez stres przed przesłuchaniami? Ma taką nadzieję, bo inaczej wszyscy pomyślą, że naprawdę jest słaby. A tak nikt nie może myśleć, bo musi udowodnić, że jest wart tego całego zamieszania.

            Że ten wysiłek jest czegoś wart.

~*~

            To jak bardzo bolą go palce jest nie do opisania.

            Kończy swój solowy trening, nie zaszczycając ani jednym słowem wyjaśnienia swoją trenerkę. Wychodzi całkowicie wykończony, a kiedy na głównym korytarzu patrzy na wielki zegar, który wskazuje pięć po piątej, czuje się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Gdy wchodzi do swojego pokoju, nawiedza go myśl, że może pora w końcu posprzątać ten bałagan jaki się nagromadził przez ostatni miesiąc.

            Zagląda do swojej lodówki i kiedy bierze jogurt, zastanawia się czy naprawdę jest mu to niezbędne. Czy te dwieście kalorii jakie w nim się mieszczą naprawdę sprawią, że świat będzie lepszy? Przygląda się białemu opakowaniu i w myślach zaznacza wszystkie za i przeciw temu, aby zjadł to. Kiedy bierze pierwszą porcję, czuje jak jego żołądek kurczy się i wręcz krzyczy, żeby tego nie jadł. Upuszcza opakowanie, a na klepce ląduje cała jego zawartość, a łyżeczka wydaje głuchy odgłos. Parzy się z przerażeniem na to, co się stało w ciągu tych kilku sekund i momentalnie biegnie do łazienki, i nim zdąży pomyśleć dwa razy – robi to.

            Środkowy i wskazujący palec lądują w jego gardle.

            Louis krztusi się i czuje jak po jego policzkach lecą łzy, kiedy z jego pustego żołądka nie chce nic wyjść. Przecież to niemożliwe, powinno coś w nim być, myśli, jestem tak gruby, tam musi coś być. Kiedy kawałek jego śniadania ląduje w muszli klozetowej, czuje się jak Kolumb. Spuszcza wodę, ale nadal czuje jak jego policzki są mokre od łez, które nie chcą wcale przestać spływać. Czuje się źle z tym wszystkim. Naprawdę czuje się źle, ale on jedynie chce perfekcji. Tej cholernej perfekcji. Ideału w tańcu, bo nic, powtarzam nic, nie liczy się dla Louisa bardziej niż taniec. On tańcem żyje, to jego tlen, który zabrany powoduje, że szatyn zaczyna się dusić.

            Staje na swoich chwiejnych nogach i zmierza do wagi. Naprawdę nie powinien tego robić, ale to silniejsze od niego. Kiedy widzi, że wadze pojawia się sto dziesięć funtów*, ponownie czuje, że zaczyna płakać. To o pięć więcej niż ostatnio. Jakim cudem przytył? Może właśnie dlatego Malik dziś zwrócił uwagę na jego tyłek? Bo skoro przybyło mu się, to na pewno to wszystko widać. Wie, że nie może tak być. Że nie może pozwolić, by jego waga poszła jeszcze bardziej w górę. Tak nie może być, nie może. Tancerz baletu musi być idealny. W każdym najmniejszym calu, bo jeśli taki nie będzie, to zwyczajnie zostanie wywalony i zastąpiony przez cholernego Zayna Malika.

            Czuje przeogromny strach, kiedy jego wyobraźnia zaczyna ukazywać mu obrazy, gdzie Zayn zastępuje jego osobę w każdym przedstawieniu. Widzi ten okropny uśmiech, który następnie zaczyna się przeobrażać się w ogłuszający rechot i Louis nie jest w stanie tego wytrzymać. Opada na kolana i krzyczy cicho, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób pomóc w odgonieniu tych przerażających wizji. On tak nie chce. Nie chce. Przecież da radę. Musi dać.

            Musi osiągnąć perfekcję.

~*~

            On naprawdę nie chce tam iść, bo to oznacza socjalizowanie się z ludźmi, rozmowę. Jakąś cholerną integrację, a on tego nie lubi. Nie przepada za rozmawianiem z innymi, bo to oznacza okazywanie im jakiegoś zainteresowania, zachowywania się, jakby cię obchodziło co mówią i jakie mają poglądy, a Louisa naprawdę to nie obchodzi. Nie chce słuchać o tym, jak bardzo kogoś boli życie albo dlaczego mamy taki, a nie inny rząd. Serio, Louisa to nie obchodzi. On najlepiej czuje się w swoich czterech ścianach, które mają kolor kawy z mlekiem i w swoim łóżku, które jest może nie najwygodniejsze, ale zdecydowanie bardziej wygodne niż sztuczne rozmowy, które zazwyczaj musi prowadzić z ludźmi.

            Kiedy schodzi po schodach do głównego holu, wylicza wszystkie złe strony tego, że tu przyszedł. Na pewno nie ubrał się dostatecznie dobrze jak na kogoś, kto ma gdzieś wyjść. Pewnie nie powinien wkładać tych czerwonych, opijających wszystko spodni, ani granatowej bluzy z logo szkoły. Zdecydowanie powinien założyć co innego. A te przetarte trampki? Pewnie tego już się nie nosi. On nie ma pojęcia co się nosi. Więcej czasu spędza w pointach niż w normlanych butach, a stroje do treningów zastąpiły mu spodnie i bluzy.

            Pewnie wygląda jak idiota.

            I to jest chwila, kiedy ma już zamiar odwrócić się na pięcie i następnie udać się do swojego pokoju w celu zadzwonienia do Cher, że nic z tego, że jest ciężko chory na katar i nie ma takiej opcji, żeby gdzieś wyszedł. Ale wszystko szlag trafia, gdy staje u szczytu schodów, a na dole czeka na niego już trójka ludzi. Może i byłaby szansa na szybki zwrot i bieg w kierunku pokoju, ale ku jego nieszczęściu, oczy Seleny patrzą wprost na niego i nie ma szans, by jego niecny plan uszedł z życiem.

            Wzdycha głośno i schodzi powoli po schodach, jakby miał nadzieję, że to pomoże w jakiś sposób w opóźnieniu spotkania się z nimi w osiem oczu. Bo Louis powtórzy po raz setny, on naprawdę nie chce tam się znaleźć, nie chce z nimi rozmawiać, a już w szczególności z tym chłopakiem. Przecież przy ostatnim ich spotkaniu potraktował go jak gówno i zachował się przy tym jak chuj. Na jego miejscu nie odezwałby się do siebie ani słowem, no chyba, że te słowa przewidywałby jakieś obelgi czy kąśliwe uwagi na jego temat. To tak, wtedy prawdopodobnie by się odezwał.

            Kiedy jest na ostatnim schodku czuje się obserwowany. To jest dobre, kiedy jest na scenie i występuje, ale nie na środku pustego niemalże korytarza, kiedy przede wszystkim patrzy się na niego obcy mężczyzna. Naprawdę czuje się niekomfortowo z tym. Czy oni mogliby przestać, proszę?, myśli.

            – Louis – mówi głośno Selena i szatyn sądzi, że to przez przebywanie z Cher. Kiedyś ta dziewczyna nie była taka głośna i bezpośrednia. Zdecydowanie to wszystko wina starszej dziewczyny – Cieszę się, że jednak przyszedłeś – uśmiecha się i Louisowi jest głupio, że chciał zrobić wszystko, aby tu nie być, ale co on może poradzić?

            – Um, ja, um, nie miałem wyboru – mówi cicho, bawiąc się rękawami swojej bluzy, usiłując pokazać, że naprawdę czuje się źle z tym, że tu jest – Cher mnie zmusiła.

            Brunetka wywraca tylko oczami na jego uwagę: – Bo naprawdę twierdzę, że niedługo przyrośniesz albo do swojego łóżka, albo do podłogi w sali treningowej.

            Słyszy parsknięcie śmiechem i kiedy zwraca swój wzrok na Harry’ego, ten momentalnie przestaje to robić. Louis wie, że jego mina i oczy mogą zabijać, ale w sumie się tym nie przejmuje: – Śmieszy cię to?

            – Nie – mówi szybko, podnosząc ręce do góry – Nie, absolutnie.

            – Interesujące, bo dam sobie rękę uciąć, że parsknąłeś – warczy, stawiając krok w jego stronę – A ja nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś się śmieje z tego co robię, więc z łaski swojej, powstrzymuj swoje potrzeby na śmianie się, albo rób to z kimś, kto to lubi.

            Harry patrzy się na niego z przerażeniem w oczach: – Ja, ja nie chciałem, żebyś tak to odebrał.

            – Studiujesz psychologię, prawda? – Harry przytakuje – Ciekawe, ale chyba jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś obchodzenia z introwertykami.

            – Jestem ekstrawertykiem, więc…

            – A czy ja się ciebie pytałem kim ty jesteś?! – dyszy.

            – Louis! – krzyczy Cher, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramiona – To może już chodźmy, bo zgłodniałam, a ty, Seleno? Tak, zdecydowanie musimy iść już, tak, tak, tak – mówi, popychając Louisa w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych – Louis, co ci odwala? Chłopak chce być miły.

            – Nie wychodzi mu – burczy – Czy ja naprawdę muszę z wami iść?

            Cher ponownie wywraca oczami, a Louis sądzi, że kiedyś jej tak już zostanie na stałe: – Tak, musisz. Bo zachowujesz się jak dziecko wychowane przez małpy. Chociaż podejrzewam, że takie dzieci są bardziej ucywilizowane od ciebie.

            – Grabisz sobie – warczy.

            – Chłopie, może Harry się ciebie jeszcze boi, ale ja nie mam zamiaru ci ustępować – mówi dosadnie, a Louis wie, że dalsza wymiana zdań nie ma sensu.

~*~

            _Safe and Sound_ okazuje się przyjemną, lekko hipsterską jak na gust Louisa, małą restauracją. Muzyka jaka leci w tle, to prawdopodobnie Ed Sheeran i szatyn myśli, że to kocha, bo serio, jaki człowiek na tej ziemi by nie ubóstwiał tego rudego Jezusa? Jeśli taka jest, wskażcie ją, a Louis osobiście ją przekona, że jest nic nie wartą osobą, póki nie słucha Eda.

            Wszyscy po kilku minutach zdecydowani co zamawiają, a Louis siedzi z nawet nie otworzoną kartą dań i czuje na sobie te spojrzenia, no bo serio, przyszedł do restauracji, już pomijając fakt, że został do tego jakoby zmuszony, i siedzi, nic nie zamawiając. Ale wie, że nie może, bo czego by nie zamówił, to wszystko jest tak kaloryczne i przybierze znowu na wadze. A nie może sobie pozwolić na kolejne pięć funtów nadwagi. Wtedy zamiast wyglądać jak piękny motyl na scenie, będzie to parodia, bo na deski wyjdzie słoń przebrany w trykot.

            Louis podskakuje na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy słyszy swoje imię: – Louis? – pyta głos, a szatyn podnosi głowę do góry, widzi te zielone oczy, które wpatrują się w niego pytająco – Zamawiasz coś?

            – Um, ja, ugh, nie jestem głodny, tak sądzę.

            – Tak sądzisz? – marszczy czoło, przyglądając się mu uważnie – Wyglądasz jak cień człowieka, ty w ogóle coś jesz?

            – Jem, kiedy jest na to pora – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby – Nie mogę jeść, kiedy mi się podoba, bo znowu przytyję.

            Cher momentalnie przekręca głowę w jego stronę: – Louis. wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej, co znowu sobie ubzdurałeś?        

            – Nic sobie nie ubzdurałem! Ale skoro muszę coś zamówić to niech będzie woda z cytryną – warczy, patrząc na każdego z osobna z takim wyrazem twarzy, żeby nawet nie myśleli nad sprzeciwieniem się jego decyzji. Ku jego uldze, nikt się nie odzywa i spokojnie mogą czekać na zamówione posiłki i wodę dla Louisa.

            – Louis, mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz rolę Zygfryda – słyszy po chwili głos Seleny, a następnie jej drobną dłoń na jego kolanie – Zayn może i ma te wszystkie swoje _ochy_ i _achy,_ ale nie równa się z twoimi umiejętnościami czarowania publiczności. A poza tym – pauzuje – Gdy to ja dostanę rolę Odetty, to naprawdę nie chcę pracować z tym narcyzem. Cher, podzielasz moje zdanie?

            Brunetka przytakuje: – Z Zaynem strasznie się współpracuje.

            – To miłe – mówi cicho, wpatrując się w stół – To miłe, że tak mówicie i próbujecie mnie pocieszyć, ale naprawdę wiem, że on ma rację w tych wszystkich słowach. Chcę dostać tę rolę, naprawdę bardzo chcę, ale on ma większe szanse, niż ja.

            – Lou – mówi delikatnie Cher – Jesteś wspaniałym tancerzem, a ten gnojek jedynie sprawia, że przestajesz w siebie wierzyć. Nie można tak!

            Louis wzdycha: – Kiedy wszystko co mówi jest prawdą? Wy obie jesteście świetne, ale ja nie. Jeszcze nie. A teraz – odsuwa się od stolika – Pozwolicie, że wrócę do akademika.

            Wstaje szybko, nie zaszczycając żadnego swoim spojrzeniem. Zapina w drodze do drzwi swoją bluzę oraz kurtkę i wychodzi. Nie rozumie w sumie dlaczego od nich wyszedł, ale chyba przyparło go do muru to, co mówiły dziewczyny. Nie lubi słuchać kłamstw, a to co one robiły niezaprzeczalnie było karmieniem go głodnymi kawałkami kłamstw. Idzie wzdłuż ładnie oświetlonej ulicy, spoglądając na ludzi wokół. Ku jego pechowi wszyscy ludzie o pary. Cholerne pary. Facet i kobieta. On idealny, a ona piękna. Louis czuje się zazdrosny i to nie jest dobre uczucie. Naprawdę chciałby kiedyś znaleźć kogoś, kto go pokocha, ale przecież to nie możliwe, póki on sam siebie nie kocha i nie zapowiada się, aby to uczynił w najbliższej przyszłości.

            Idzie dalej i modli się, żeby dotrzeć do akademika, zanim jego stopy odpadną z zimna. Mimo, że zima tego roku przypomina bardziej wczesną wiosnę, to i tak im później tym zimniej i Louis odczuwa to swoich nogach. Przeklina, kiedy o mały włos nie wpada na jakąś całującą się parę. Ma dziś cholernego pecha. Mimowolnie czuje jak jego żołądek się buntuje i zaczyna biec, aby wkroczyć do pierwszej, lepszej bocznej alejki, by po chwili złapać się za brzuch i pozwolić aby woda z cytryną i połowa bajgla, którego wmusiła w niego Cher, znalazły się na brudnej ziemi. Louis znowu płacze. To kara, myśli, za to, że zjadłem.

            – Louis? – szatyn momentalnie się prostuje, kiedy słyszy zachrypnięty głos za swoimi plecami. Czuje jak każdy mięsień jego ciała się napina i drętwieje. Ktoś go przyłapał, nie, nie powinno tak być. – Wszystko dobrze?

            Tomlinson się odwraca z grymasem na twarzy: – A co cię to właściwie obchodzi?

            – Wyszedłeś tak nagle, a teraz widzę jak wymiotujesz, więc pytam. Poczułeś się źle w restauracji?           

            Louis myśli szybko, co powiedzieć temu wkurzającemu chłopakowi, ale nagle wszystkie genialne pomysły wyparowują mu z głowy, kiedy widzi twarz Harry’ego. Jest minimalnie oświetlana przez słabe światło alejki, ale dzięki temu daje się zauważyć, że jego usta są wygięte w grymasie, a oczy wydają się martwić o to, co się przed momentem stało.

            Louis został przyłapany.

            Louis musi coś wymyślić.

            Louis nie ma pojęcia co.

            Czyści swoje gardło i czuje nieprzyjemny posmak po zwróconym posiłku. Musi umyć zęby po powrocie: – Um, musiałem się czymś przytruć. Nie ma się co przejmować, a szczególnie ty nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

            – Louis – mówi cicho, podchodząc do niego – Ja nie chcę, żebyś miał mnie za wroga. Może nie zrobiłem najlepszego pierwszego wrażenia…

            – Tak, masz rację. Dalekie mu było go ideału – przerywa mu.

            – … Ale jeśli wierzyć opowieściom Seleny, jesteś naprawdę wartościową osobą, więc nie chciałbym, aby nasza relacja tak wyglądała. Chciałbym, abyś mi zaufał.

            Louis prycha pod nosem: – Niby czemu miałbym to zrobić? Zasugerowałeś, że jestem gruby i nienormalny – warczy – Czemu miałbym w jakiś sposób chcieć się z tobą zaprzyjaźniać? Jeszcze aż tak głupi nie jestem, żeby spoufalać się z kimś, kto mnie nie rozumie nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

            – Cholera – mruczy – Czemu tak bardzo to utrudniasz? Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, kiedy mówiłem to wszystko. Co ci szkodzi być chociaż trochę bardziej ufnym? Nie skrzywdzę cię, obiecuję.

            Louis kręci gwałtownie głową. Już jedna osoba tak mu mówiła, obiecywała, karmiła go głodnymi kawałkami kłamstw. Nie jest już tak naiwny, nie da się omotać tym ufnym oczom i pięknym ustom. Szatyn sądzi, że to jedna z tych osób, która powie ci wszystko co chcesz usłyszeć: – Nie. Nie obiecuj czegoś, co tak łatwo może zostać złamane. Ludzie rzucają słowa na wiatr, myśląc, że inni nie przywiązują do tego wagi – mówi pewnie, trzymając się za ramiona – Ale muszę cię zmartwić, są osoby, które przywiązują aż zanadto wagę do słów; ja jestem jedną z takich osób, więc błagam, nie mów, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz, kiedy już zdążyłeś już to zrobić, bo to nie ma najmniejszego sensu – kończy płaczliwym głosem. Patrzy przez moment na zbolałą twarz bruneta i mija go, kręcą głową. Nienawidzi się zawodzić na ludziach, dlatego też nie wchodzi z nimi w żadne głębsze relacje. Zwyczajnie nie chce cierpieć, bo nagle ktoś się zorientuje jak bardzo jest po pieprzony.

            Kiedy wychodzi z alejki i kieruje się w stronę szkoły, czuje jak ktoś ciągnie go do tyłu za dłoń. Już chce powiedzieć do słuchu temu natarczywemu chłopakowi, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, kiedy ten tak zwyczajnie zagarnia go w swoje ramiona i trzyma tam dłuższą chwilę. Louis może zaciągnąć się mimowolnie zapachem Stylesa. Po chwili stwierdza, że jest to przyjemna woń, ale równie szybko dociera do niego, że ten chłopak wszedł w jego strefę osobistą. I Louis go nie odpycha, a powinien.

            – Proszę, daj mi szansę – mówi we włosy Louisa, a szatyn czuje się zagubiony. Ten chłopak ma dziwne parcie na to, żeby mu zaufał. Ale po co? Jaki ma w tym cel? Chce go upokorzyć? Jeśli tak, to po co? Sam świetnie sobie radzi w upokarzaniu samego siebie, a jak za słabo mu idzie, to i Zayn mu w tym pomoże.

            – Czemu tak bardzo ci zależy? Poznałeś mnie trzy dni temu i chcesz już mnie za przyjaciela. Co z tobą jest nie tak? – mówi w kurtkę bruneta. Louis czuje się odrobinę niekomfortowo, zważając na to, że ten chłopak jest co najmniej o pięć cali od niego wyższy. Szatyn zastanawia się w sumie czy jest osoba na tym świecie, która jest płci męskiej i jest niższa od niego.

            Louis czuje jak chłopak kręci głową: – Po prostu mi pozwól, a się przekonasz. Proszę, Lou. Po prostu mi zaufaj, a będę się starał być dla ciebie jak najlepszy. Błagam – mruczy w jego włosy.

            – Musisz się postarać.

            Louis sądzi, że zwariował.

~*~

            Kiedy szatyn zamyka drzwi od swojego pokoju i opiera się o nie, myśli, że coś się zmieniło. Nie rozumie sam siebie, dlaczego postanowił dać temu chłopakowi jakąkolwiek szansę. Przecież zna siebie i wie, że prędzej czy później ten człowiek, tak jak każda inna istota z darem dobrego postrzegania świata, ucieknie na kraniec świata, chcąc być jak najdalej od niego. Ale łudzi się. Łudzi się, że może tym razem będzie inaczej. Że kiedy pozna jego dziwactwa, to nie ucieknie z krzykiem, może nie zamknie się w swoim pokoju i nie będzie odmawiał spotykania się z ludźmi.

            Louis naprawdę nie wie co będzie, ale w pewnym sensie go to intryguje. Intryguje to to, że ktoś tak bardzo chciał się z nim poznać. Że nie zrezygnował kiedy zobaczył i poczuł na własnej skórze jego pazurki. Louis podejrzewa, że ten chłopak ma po prostu anielską cierpliwość, bo jak to inaczej zinterpretować? Nie da się. Po chwili z jego myśli wyciąga go wibracja jego telefonu i kiedy widzi na ekranie odblokowania nieznany numer, mimowolnie się uśmiecha.

            _Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz. Ps. Ja również nie jestem najnormalniejszą osobą xx_

Louis kręci z niedorzecznością głową.

            **A co może być dziwniejszego w tobie oprócz tego, że chcesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić?**

_Pijam herbatę z moim fikusem i czasami czytam mu Kanta na dobranoc x_

**Teraz już wiem czemu chcesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić! Ten fikus wszystko wyjaśnia.**

_To przyjemna roślina! Może kiedyś go poznasz x_

**Im dalej w to brniesz tym bardziej zaczynam mieć wątpliwości czy powinienem się z tobą zadawać.**

_Dobra, już kończę! Masz, nie masz, pozdrowień od fikusa x Ps. Śpij dobrze x_

            Louis po raz pierwszy od dawna czuje to dziwne, aczkolwiek przyjemne mrowienie w okolicach podbrzusza. Ta świadomość, że ktoś życzy ci dobrej nocy, wydawać się mogłaby, że to nic specjalnego. Ale tak naprawdę Louis od dawna nie czuł się tak doceniony w pewien irracjonalny sposób.

            No bo cholera!

            Ktoś o niego zabiega, w pewien sposób łaknie jego osoby, jak i jego towarzystwa. Louis nie może wyjść z podziwu.

            Uśmiecha się jeszcze kilkanaście minut, nim zmęczenie mroczy go na tyle, że po chwili zasypia.

            **Ty również śpij dobrze, H.**

 ***** _110 funtów to w przybliżeniu 50 kg :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli się spodobało, nie zapomnij o kudos! A jeśli najdzie cię ochota, to komentarz też możesz zostawić :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Louis z całego tygodnia najbardziej lubi niedziele. W te dni może pospać sobie do dziewiątej bądź w porywach do dziesiątej, jeśli naprawdę zmęczy się na sobotnim treningu. Nim wstanie, leży długo po obudzeniu w ciepłym łóżku i cieszy się z tego, że nie musi nigdzie gnać z samego rana. Indywidualny trening ma dopiero o czwartej więc może leżeć nawet i do dwunastej w ciepłej pościeli. Wzdycha kiedy czuje jak jego telefon wibruje pod poduszką, zawiadamiając go o tym, że ktoś z samego niedzielnego rana wysyła mu smsy.

          Przeciera piąstkami oczy, aby lepiej cokolwiek widzieć. Kiedy jego obraz nie wyostrza się tak jak powinien, wie, że mimo zmęczenia, był wczoraj w stanie wyjąć kontakty. Wyciąga rękę na prowizoryczny stoliczek, który był zrobiony z jednego z krzesła z aneksu kuchennego. Kiedy jego dłoń natrafia na okulary, uśmiecha się pod nosem i mozolnie kieruje je na swoją twarz. Po sekundzie świat wokół niego nabiera ostrości i może w końcu zobaczyć kto go napastuje z samego rana. Odblokowuje telefon i ekranie blokady widnieje powiadomienie od Fikus. Mimowolnie wywraca oczami, ale także się uśmiecha subtelnie.

_Dzień dobry, śpiochu. Dziś jakieś plany? Słyszałem, że jest dobry koncert w plenerze dzisiaj x_

          Louis wywraca oczami. Nie lubi chodzić na koncerty, on wcale nie lubi wychodzić a co dopiero w miejsca, gdzie jest niemalże pewne, że jest ponad setka ludzi. Poza tym od kiedy w styczniu są koncerty plenerowe? Może coś się zmieniło przez te wszystkie lata od kiedy Louis był na jakimkolwiek koncercie, ale o ile mu wiadomo to takie rzeczy miały miejsce w okresie wiosennoletnim.

**Koncert? W plenerze? W cholernym styczniu?**

          Okej, zgadza się z tym, że zima tego roku to bardziej wiosna z odrobine niższą temperaturą, ale nadal! Dobra, nie widział ani grama śniegu, czy nawet płatka, ani cokolwiek co miało wspólnego z tym jakoby panowała zima w Londynie, ale to nadal niczego nie tłumaczy. Wygrzebuje się z pościeli nim Harry odpisuje i szuka wzrokiem jak i stopami swoich kapci. Kiedy na nie natrafia, wkłada je i szura po podłodze do łazienki. Mimowolnie stawia pierwsze kroki w niej w kierunku wagi, która jest umiejscowiona obok szafki pod umywalką. Zaciska mocno oczy, kiedy na niej staje. Odczekuje kilka sekund i kiedy unosi powieki, nie wie czy ma płakać czy się cieszyć. Jego waga nadal wynosi sto dziesięć funtów. To według Louisa nadal za dużo, ale plus jest taki, że nie przytył. Przebiera się w znoszony dres i jakąś koszulkę, która po powąchaniu wydawała się jeszcze na tyle znośna, aby ją założyć. Obmywa twarz zimną wodą by potem zacisnąć dłonie na kantach umywalki i spojrzeć w lustro. Czasami patrząc w nie, nie umie rozpoznać siebie. Patrzy i wydaje mu się, że widzi kompletnie mu obcą osobę. Te zmarszczki wokół oczu, zapadnięte policzki – często ma wrażenie, że to nie on. W tym momencie, kiedy wpatruje się w swoje tęczówki, kiedyś lśniące blaskiem, teraz matowe i pozbawione życia, ma ochotę uderzyć pięścią w tafle.

          Przeklina w myślach i wychodzi z łazienki. Szura w stronę okna, by je otworzyć i zaciągnąć się powietrzem. Z jednej strony żałuje, że nie ma śniegu. On naprawdę kocha śnieg i wszystkie te duperele jak lepienie bałwana czy robienie aniołków.

          Bierze do ręki telefon i nie dziwi się, że widzi dwie wiadomości od Harry’ego.

_Masz mnie. Nie ma żadnego koncertu x_

          Louis wywraca oczami.

_Ale na spacer po Londynie dasz się wyciągnąć? X_

          Szatyn czuje jak jego żołądek się skręca i o dziwo nie z braku jedzenia w nim tylko z tego, że Harry nie poddaje się w sprawianiu aby Louis zaczął wychodzić do ludzi. Brunet ma sobie za nic protesty chłopaka, który nogami i rękami zapiera się, aby przypadkiem nie musieć wyjść z nim. Louis nie ma pojęcia czy to jest dobry pomysł, aby dziś gdziekolwiek wychodzić. Ma trening a w środę pierwszy trening z Seleną, gdzie musi pokazać, że nadawałby się do roli Zygfryda.

          Bierze głęboki oddech.

**A fikus też idzie?**

          Czasami zastanawia się czy Harry nie ma mu tego za złe, że większość ich rozmów z jego strony jest taka bezpłciowa. Tak rzadko pisze z kimkolwiek, że używanie jakichkolwiek emotikonek w smsach.

_A chciałbyś, żeby szedł? X_

**O niczym innym nie marzę!**

_Poranek bez twojej ironii, to poranek stracony. To jak z tym spacerem? Obiecuję być grzeczny x_

          Louis odkłada na moment telefon, kiedy słyszy czyjeś dobijanie się do drzwi. Kiedy odblokowuje zamek i otwiera je, niemal krzyczy na widok zapuchniętych oczu oraz włosów w nieładzie. Niemo mówi, że dziewczyna ma wejść do środka. Zamyka za nią drzwi i kieruje się do aneksu, aby nastawić wodę na herbatę. Opiera się o kant szafki i patrzy się na nią. Dziewczyna siada na brzegu łóżka, ocierając łzy z policzków.

          – Co się stało, Cher? – zadaje pytanie, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

          Dziewczyna kręci głową, produkując kolejną falę łez: – Zdradził mnie. Przyłapałam go, świnia chciała jeszcze się tłumaczyć.

          Louis wciąga głośno i gwałtowanie powietrze, zalewając dwa kubki wrzątkiem, do swojego wrzuca plasterek cytryny a do jej dwie płaskie łyżeczki cukru: – Z kim?

          – Nie uwierzysz – mówi, niemalże się śmiejąc – Z największą kanalią jaką widziała na szkoła.

          Louis patrzy na nią z miną, która mówi, że nie ma pojęcia o kim mowa. Jego brak socjalizacji daje się we znaki: – A tak jaśniej? – podaje jej kubek z parującym napojem.

          – Z Malikiem.

          – Um, co? – Louis zastanawia się czy aby kiedykolwiek Liam przejawiał jakiekolwiek symptomy bycia gejem albo biseksualistą – Nie wierzę.

          – A myślisz, ze ja wierzę? Ta podła kanalia jest w stanie wszystko zrobić, aby mnie albo ciebie zgnoić – mówi głośno – Ale żeby dobierać się do mojego, ugh, byłego już chłopaka? A ten sukinsyn mówił mi, że jestem tą jedyną! – warczy, pijąc parę łyków. Zawsze go dziwiło to jak ona potrafiła pić niemal wrzątek – Może byłam jedyną dziewczyną, ale widać to nie przeszkadzało mu w zdradzeniu mnie z facetem.

          Louis odkłada kubek i wchodzi na łóżko, by się do niej przytulić. Nie ma pojęcia jak ją pocieszyć. W swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu był tylko raz w związku, chociaż jak się potem okazało to był zwykły zakład. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Louis przez kilka tygodni miał złamane serce. To też jeden z powodów dla których szatyn nie lubi ufać ludziom. Szczególnie chłopcom, którzy mogą go wykorzystać, kiedy przypadkiem Louis się w nich zauroczy.

          – Nie mam pojęcia co ci powiedzieć, kochanie – mówi chicho – Nie jestem chyba najlepszą osobą od takich rzeczy. Selena byłaby odpowiedniejszym spowiednikiem.

          – Może i tak, ale to o tobie pierwszym pomyślałam, kiedy ich zobaczyłam przytulonych do siebie – mówi roztrzęsionym głosem – Po prostu mnie przytul mocno, nie chcę o tym myśleć.

          I Louis ją przytula, bo doskonale wie jak boli złamane serce. Cher i Liam byli ze sobą od przeszło trzech lat i Louis naprawdę życzył im jak najlepiej. Pasowali do siebie jak ulał i niekiedy szatyn im zazdrościł to, że mają siebie.

          Dziś się okazało, że Liam jest tak sam jak każdy samiec.

          Rani. Bardzo boleśnie.

~*~

          Zbiera wszystkie potrzebne mu do treningu rzeczy, pakując starannie do torby. Może i jest w tym temacie pedantem, ale naprawdę o to nie dba. Kiedy już jest całkowicie spakowany, wychodzi z pokoju, uprzednio go zamykając. Nie śpiesz się dzisiaj wyjątkowo. Jego myśli po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie zaprzątają mu sprawy z tańcem. Jego myśli to plątanina koloru czystej zieleni oraz miękkich loków opadających loków na oczy.

          Louis naprawdę nie ma pojęcia czy robi dobrze, bo tak szczerze od tak dawna nie zaufał nikomu nowemu i w dodatku spoza murów szkoły. Jego wszystkie przyjaźnie jak i znajomości ograniczały się do ludzi z The Royal. Może to lekko wąskie myślenie, ale naprawdę tak to wyglądało. A teraz w jego życiu pojawia się Harry, który tak naprawdę jest tak inny i tak kompletnie różny od Louisa, że nie ma pojęcia czy to się uda. Nie ma tej cholernej pewności. A naprawdę lubi ją mieć. Wtedy czuje się zdecydowanie lepiej i bezpieczniej. A ktoś nowy w jego życiu to znak, że jego idealny porządek zostanie w jakiś szczególny sposób zakłócony.

          Kiedy wchodzi do sali treningowej, dziwi się kiedy widzi w niej Selenę pogrążoną w tańcu. Teraz wszyscy najlepsi uczniowie ze starszych klas ćwiczą układy, by dostać główne bądź drugoplanowe role w wiosennym spektaklu. Louis obserwuje cicho dziewczynę która z zamkniętymi oczami wykonuje płynne ruchy, sekwencje skoków oraz idealne ułożenia dłoni. Szatyn jest niemal pewien że dziewczyna dostanie rolę Odetty. Pasuje do niej idealnie. Drobne ciało będzie pięknie się prezentować w białym stroju. Dziewczyna stawia ostatnie kroki w stronę lustra i artystycznie upada. Kiedy unosi głowę i otwiera oczy, Louis zaczyna klaskać. Selena odwraca momentalnie głowę, patrząc na niego zdezorientowana i odrobinę przerażona. Ale kiedy do jej mózgu dochodzi to że to tylko Louis, uśmiecha się do niego wdzięcznie i wstaje z parkietu.

          – To – pokazuje dłońmi jakby przed nimi znajdowało się coś wielkiego – To było genialne. Widziałem tylko końcówkę, ale grzechem byłoby gdybyś nie dostała roli Odetty – mówi szczerze.

          Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego szeroko: – Ja będę Odettą tylko wtedy kiedy ty będziesz Zygfrydem.

          – Nie możesz tak do tego podchodzić. Zayn jest przecież ode mnie lepszy. Na każdym kroku to pokazuje - mówi smutno, przebierając swoje trampki na pointy.

          Selena kręci głową jakby w ten sposób chciała pokazać, że nie zgadza się z tym co Louis mówi: – Zayn może i jest dobrym tancerzem, ale ty jesteś lepszym. Prawdziwy mistrz wkłada w swoje układy coś więcej niż umiejętności pisania ruchem – mówi, patrząc głęboko w jego niebieskie oczy – Wkładają w to też cały ogrom serca. Zayn ma technikę i prawdopodobnie dużo kasy, ale ty masz serce do tańca oraz piękny talent jakim jest opowiadanie historii swoimi ruchami. Dlatego dostałeś główną rolę w _Dziadku do orzechów_ a teraz masz szanse zatańczyć w innym, wielkim balecie Czajkowskiego i nie pozwól, by ta kanalia ci w tym przeszkodziła. Bo nie ma takiego prawa, mój drogi.

          Louis zastanawia się czy powinien płakać. Bo płacze. Solidnie i połyka całą masę łez jakie staczają się po jego policzkach. Tak piękne słowa słyszał tylko raz i to swoim występie na przesłuchaniach do roli Hansa–Petera. A teraz ta utalentowana baletnica mówi mu to wszystko tak łatwo i prosto i sprawia, że chce mu się jeszcze bardziej płakać. Podchodzi do niej i przytula się do jej małego ciała. Ona jedynie przyciska go do siebie mocniej. Louis nie ma pojęcia co może powiedzieć. Te słowa były tak cholernie piękne.

          Więc czemu nie chce w nie wierzyć tak do końca? Czemu ma wrażenie, że te słowa są rzucane na wiatr.

          – To nie takie proste jak się wydaje – mówi w jej włosy – Ja nie chcę być dobry, ja muszę być perfekcyjny.

          – Louis ale perfekcja...

          – Wiem co powiesz. Że nie istnieje. A ja wiem że tak. I ja ją osiągnę – mówi pewnie.

          Dziewczyna kręci głową, wiedząc, że i tak nic nie zdziała: – Słyszałam że wychodzisz dziś z Harrym na miasto.

          Louis cały sztywnieje: – Mówił ci?

          – Och tak – mówi, uśmiechając się miło do Louisa – Jest po prostu zaintrygowany twoją osobą i bardzo się ekscytuje. A że jesteśmy blisko to wierz mi, wiem więcej niż sama chciałabym wiedzieć – mówi kierując się do wyjścia – Ach, Lou, bardzo się cieszę, że się otwierasz na ludzi. Powodzenia w treningu – macha mu na pożegnanie i zamyka lekko drzwi.

          Louis opada na kolana. Czyli jest tak jak myślał. Jest dla Harry'ego czymś intrygującym. No jasne, przecież nic innego nie ma do zaoferowania. Jest nudny, za tłusty i do tego dziwny. Jakim cudem mógłby zainteresować Harry'ego w jakiś normalny sposób? W tym momencie czuje się jak biały królik w laboratorium, gdzie naukowcy robią na nim doświadczenia, które mają powiedzieć ile jest w stanie znieść. Jak dużo upokorzenia może przyjąć na swoje drobne ciałko i słabą psychikę. Dlatego nie ufa ludziom, dlatego ich od siebie odrzuca, odpycha, wystawia za drzwi swojego serca. Dlatego to robi żeby przez przypadek nie zostać wykorzystanym bo będzie dla kogoś intrygujący.

          Siada na podłodze w siadzie skrzyżnym by następnie przejść do płotkarskiego. Czuje jak jego mięśnie przyjemnie zaczynają się naciągać i specyficznie boleć. Louis naprawdę kocha ten ból. Wtedy czuje że jeszcze żyje. Że jego ciało nadal ma funkcje życiowe. Że nie jest tylko marną kukłą, która tak naprawdę jest niczym.

          Po zakończonych ćwiczeniach rozciągających wstaje i podchodzi do wierzy. Wkłada do portu USB adapter ze swoją układową muzyką i czeka. Zajmuje pozycje wyjściową i gdy nadchodzi ten moment zaczyna układ. Jego stopy wprawiają się w ruch by po chwili brać udział w pięknym układzie. Sekwencja skoków, rozpęd i potrójny obrót. Ląduje miękko na palcach, odwracając się przodem do lustra i wyginając swój korpus w literę U. Przenosi ciężar ciała na dłonie, by zrobić fikołka do tyłu i przejść do szpagatu z rąk. Gdy ląduje gładko na podłodze, składa nogi ze sobą i turla się na plecy by zrobić ze swojego ciała kołyskę. Za drugim ruchem wstaje szybko i podskakuje. Obraca się wokół własnej osi trzymając ręką stopę. Przechodzi do pozycji wyjściowej by znowu zacząć sekwencje podskoków. Wyskakuje raz, drugi, trzeci przeplatając stopami w powietrzu. Rozkłada dłonie. Wydaje mu się, że lata. Że właśnie teraz otrzymał skrzydła. Znowu sekwencja skoków. I piruet na środku z zejściem do kucek. Kończy układ, dysząc głośno. Jego głowa wystrzeliwuje do góry kiedy podnosi się. Przygląda się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze i znowu nie widzi siebie. Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie mu dane tam siebie zobaczyć.

Powtarza układ jeszcze dwa razy i następnie wykonuje kilka podstawowych ćwiczeń na harmonię oraz na ostudzenie jego mięśni. Nie wie czy czuje się usatysfakcjonowany. Doskonale wie, że jego układ to jeszcze nie jest ten poziom jaki zachwyci jurorów, którzy będą go oceniać. I albo spełnią jego największe marzenie albo spowodują, że upadnie tak nisko i z tak głośnym hukiem, że tylko zwycięski śmiech Zayna będzie w stanie go zagłuszyć.

          Z głośnym westchnięciem zbiera swoje rzeczy i kiedy zmierza do wyjścia zauważa w drzwiach swoją trenerkę. Nie ma pojęcia ile widziała i to go przeraża. Nikt nie może widzieć tego układu dopóki jest nie dopracowany do perfekcji. Naprawdę brakuje mu tylko kilku szlifów.

          – Piękny układ, Louis – mówi pewnie, patrząc się na niego.

          – To jeszcze nie ten efekt jaki chcę uzyskać.

          – Ależ Louis, układ jest idealny, co ty jeszcze chcesz w nim zmieniać? – pyta z wyraźną złością.

          – Nie zrozumiesz tego, a teraz wybacz muszę już iść – mówi cicho i mija ją  w drzwiach.

          Nikt nie rozumie a Louis naprawdę nie ma sił by po raz setny mówić o tym wszystkim. Jest tym zmęczony.

~*~

          Naprawdę nie ma pojęcia czy dobrze robi, zgadzają się na wyjście z Harrym na miasto. Szczególnie po tym czego dowiedział się od jego siostry. Że jest jedynie intrygujący. Ale jeśli ma stawiać czoła temu wszystkiemu, woli osobiście, a nie przez bezosobowe smsy, które tak naprawdę nie oddają żadnych uczuć. Więc jeśli ma się rozczarować to przynajmniej prosto w oczy.

          Stoi przed swoją szafą, nie do końca wiedząc co powinno się założyć na takie spotkanie. Przegląda ze skwaszoną miną swoje ubrania, które nagromadziły się przez te wszystkie lata. Ale kiedy teraz tak na nie patrzy to nie wie czy nie powinien przypadkiem zrobić segregacji w niej. Ma jedne czarne rurki i czerwone. Jakby poszukał głębiej to na sto procent znalazłby jakieś bordowe spodnie, bo o ile go pamięć nie myli to miał takie w swojej kolekcji. Po przyglądaniu się szafie wyciąga czarny materiał spodni i koszulkę z logo jakiegoś zespołu. Nawet nie przywiązuje uwagę do jakiego. Kiedy przygląda się swojemu odbiciu, automatycznie wciąga brzuch by nie wyglądać tak grubo. Zerka przez otwarte okno by sprawdzić jaka jest temperatura stwierdza że nie jest tak bardzo ciepło więc na amarantową bluzę nakłada parkę. Patrzy na swoje odbicie całkowicie zdegustowany. Jego włosy to istny bałagan jakby przed momentem przeszło tam jakieś tornado. Dmucha na swoją grzywkę, która na moment się unosi by znowu zasłonić mu lekko widok. Postanawia nie zakładać kontaktów, bo ostatnimi czasy ma zbyt suche gałki. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć na swojego odbicie, ale wychodzi mu tak naprawdę jedynie grymas. Kręci głową i kiedy słyszy wibracje na krześle, wie że to Harry. Odblokowuje telefon i mimo, że próbuje się nie uśmiechać to i tak nic nie daje. Jego wargi mimowolnie układają się w mały uśmiech.

_Gotowy na najlepszy spacer? X_

          Louis jedynie kręci głową i blokuje ekran. Próbuje w myślach być złym na niego. Przecież on nie traktuje go poważnie. Jest jedynie czymś intrygującym. Odpycha na moment od siebie te myśli i stara się zastąpić je obrazem z brązu i zieleni. Udaje się na krótką chwilę. I to jest dobre. Schodzi dużo szybciej po schodach niż ostatnio miało to miejsce i jego usta naprawdę wyginają się w uśmiech kiedy widzi Harry'ego flirtującego z portierem.

          – Naprawdę, Carl, cała jej twarz wygląda jak burak pomieszany z tortem waniliowym. – Obaj się śmieją, a Louis nie wie czy powinien im przeszkadzać.

          Carl odwraca wzrok od Harry’ego i uśmiecha się na jego widok: – Louis, dobrze cię widzieć. Zabawny ten twój chłopak – mówi wesoło.

          – Ugh, to nie jest...eee... my nie jesteśmy razem, to tylko kolega, Carl – mówi słabo, bo pewnie Harry mu coś powiedział i teraz staruszek będzie myślał, że jego ulubiony tancerz jest  z kimś w związku. A nie jest i nigdy nie będzie, bo jest bardziej beznadziejny niż to dopuszczalne ustawowo.

          – Daj spokój, Carl, naprawdę jesteśmy tylko kolegami. Znamy się od środy i trochę lepiej od piątku – uśmiecha się z zębami i Louis zazdrości mu tego uśmiechu. Jest idealny i prawdopodobnie od najmłodszych lat czarował nim wszystkich wokół. Urodzony czaruś.

          – Bawcie się dobrze, dzieciaki – krzyczy za nimi kiedy wychodzą na dziedziniec szkoły. Louis czuje się odrobinę niekomfortowo, bo cholera, wychodzi po raz drugi w tym tygodniu poza mury szkoły i to jest dla niego odrobinę przerażające. Ale chyba w tym dobrym znaczeniu.

          – Świetny facet, naprawdę –  mówi do Louisa swoim głębokim głosem – I tak w ogóle to cześć, Lou. – Znowu to robi, znowu przytula go do swojej piersi jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Louis przez moment stoi jak zaczarowany, bo cholera, przytula go drugi raz w ciągu ich trzech spotkań.

          – Um, tak, cześć Harry – mruczy w jego pierś. To wszystko jest tak cholernie dziwne. Nie powinni się tak zachowywać. Oni praktycznie się nie znają, a Louis nie chce za wszystkie skarby świata przywiązywać się do niego.

          Styles odsuwa się od niego i wskazuje na ulicę. Ruszają w jej kierunku i szatyn nie wie czego ma się spodziewać. Nie wie co takiego planuje ten chłopak. Nie zna jego ulubionych miejsc, nie wie gdzie bywa kiedy chce z kimś spędzić czas. Nie wie tego i nie ma pojęcia czy chce się dowiedzieć. To wszystko jest skomplikowane: – Co będziemy robić?

          Harry uśmiecha się do niego i pokazuje rząd idealnego uzębienia: – A co chciałbyś?

          – Ja nie wychodzę, skąd mam to widzieć, do cholery? – patrzy na niego z irytacją. Ma wrażenie, że ten chłopak w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na to co on mówi. Jakby miał swój idealny świat tam w głowie i równie idealny jego obraz, który nijak ma się do prawdy.

          – Wiem, wiem, spokojnie, kolego – mówi szybko, gestykulując rękami.

          – Nie jesteśmy kolegami.

          Harry marszczy czoło: – Ale przecież powiedziałeś Carlowi, że my, no.

          – Carl to starszy facet bez żony z dwójką kotów to jasne że tak mu powiedziałem – warczy, przyspieszając kroku.

          – Louis – mówi twardo, doganiając go i zatrzymując. Szatyn nie chce ale jest zbyt słaby by nie patrzeć wprost w te głębokie, zielone oczy – Czemu to robisz?

          – Robię co?

          – Już myślę, że jest okej, że w jakimś stopniu się otworzyłeś, a ty znowu wyłapujesz jedno słowo i kręcisz aferę – mówi dobitnie, a Louis ma ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść od tego człowieka.

          – Ja się nie otwieram – mówi cicho, nadal patrząc w oczy Harry’ego – Poza tym po co ty to wszystko robisz? Skoro jestem tylko intrygujący? – mówi niemal płacząc.

          Harry go puszcza, by złapać się za włosy: – Cholera, rozmawiałeś z Seleną? Przy niej muszę inaczej przekazywać moje myśli.

          – Przyznaj że jestem dla ciebie czymś jak jakiś cholerny eksperyment! Bo jak często spotykasz osoby które są tak cholernie aspołeczne? No dalej, najlepiej zamknij mnie w klatce i zacznij badać – krzyczy i ma wrażenie, że jakiś głaz spada z jego żołądka. Ale kiedy patrzy ponownie na Stylesa widzi w jego oczach ból i kompletne nie zrozumienie. I Louis tego nie łapie. Przecież tak powiedział. Chciał zyskać zaufanie Louisa tylko po to żeby się nim zabawić w naukowy sposób. To pewnie robi się na studiach psychologicznych, myśli.

          Styles kręci mocno głową, porywając go po raz drugi tego dnia w swoje ramiona. Tym razem Louis chce się wyrwać, bo te ramiona nie wróżą nic dobrego. Nic co by potem nie owocowało w ból i cierpienie: – To nie tak, źle to ująłem. Jesteś cholernie interesujący, bo sam fakt, że kochasz taniec bardziej niż wszystko, że nim żyjesz zasługuje na takie stwierdzenie. I naprawdę nie chciałem, żebyś tak to odczuł – mówi w jego włosy, a Louis nie próbuje się już wyrwać – Przecież obiecałem, że cię nie skrzywdzę.

          Uśmiecha się kiedy się od siebie odsuwają: – Ja po prostu – mówi cicho – Jestem uprzedzony. Nadal tak będzie dopóki ci nie zaufam, a do tego jeszcze długa droga.

          Harry kiwa głową: – No to jak? London Eye? Hyde Park? Co pan chce zobaczyć?

~*~

          Nie wie czy żałuje tego co się stało. Czy ma żałować tego, że dał się wyciągnąć Harry'emu na miasto. Ale nie żałuje. Od dawna nie oddychał tym miastem w taki sposób. Czuje jakby właśnie dzięki temu chłopakowi na nowo poczuł to miasto i nie żałuje. Jeszcze. I oby nie musiał.

          – Nie wierzę, że nigdy nie byłeś na London Eye. Czy to nie przypadkiem zbrodnia, mieszkając od urodzenia w Londynie? – uśmiecha się do Louisa, a on sam tonie w tym geście.

          Szatyn kręci głową: – Nie urodziłem się w Londynie i nie mieszkam tu od najmłodszych lat.

          – Och więc skąd pochodzi dumny i najlepszy tancerz _The Royal Ballet School_? – pyta z zaciekawieniem, wskakując na murek Mostu Westminsterskiego,  a Louis na ten gest prawie dostaje palpitacji serca. Łapie się artystycznie za serce, przez co Harry śmieje się krótko.

          – Z Doncaster w Yorkshire - mówi, wdrapując się na miejsce obok chłopaka – Tam dorastałem. W wieku sześciu lat przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj, do Londynu. Zamieszkaliśmy w Chelsea – kręci głową – Rodzice zawsze przywiązywali zbyt dużą wagę do pieniędzy. Potem w wieku siedmiu lat poszedłem na pierwszą lekcje baletu i przepadłem – uśmiecha się sam do siebie – I nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ci to mówię, praktycznie się nie znamy.

          Czuje, że Harry patrzy na jego profil i mimowolnie robi taki gest, aby jego włosy zasłaniały jak największą część twarzy. Harry jedynie uśmiecha się pod nosem: – Widocznie tego potrzebowałeś, a ja cieszę się, że mi to powiedziałeś.

          – W takim razie skoro ja ci coś o sobie powiedziałem to teraz twoja kolej, panie psychologu – uśmiecha się, patrząc na chłopaka obok. Gdy jest obok bruneta ma wrażenie, że uśmiechanie jest naturalnym odruchem.

          Harry odgarnia włosy z oczu: – Pochodzę z Holmes Chapel w Cheshire. Mam siostrę, ale to już wiesz – śmieje się na wspomnienie Seleny, a Louis uważa, że to urocze – Przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj wtedy, kiedy Selena miała jedenaście lat, a ja dwanaście. Od tamtej pory Londyn to moje miejsce na ziemi – kończy, uśmiechając się do Louisa.

          Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego lekko. Ten chłopak wydaje się tak bardzo idealny, że Louis czuje się zazdrosny. On jest tak naturalnie perfekcyjny. Więc czemu on taki nie może być? Czemu on ma pod górkę? I może wyjście z Harrym nie było takim złym pomysłem.

          – Co powiesz na potrójną porcję lodów? – pyta nagle Harry, a Louis mimowolnie zaczyna panikować. Od dawna, bardzo dawna nie jadł lodów i dziś także się nie zmieni. Nie wie jak ma odmówić Harry'emu, żeby nie dążył tematu.

          – Um, wiesz ja już chyba muszę wracać, jutro mam sprawdzian z matematyki, chcę jeszcze powtórzyć parę równań – mówi jak najbardziej przekonywującym tonem.

          Harry kiwa głową i bez niczego zeskakuje z murka. Po chwili idą w kierunku szkoły Louisa, opowiadając sobie inne, lżejsze historie. Szatyn dowiaduje się, że Harry jest miłośnikiem kotów i tym samym ma dwa te mruczące cuda o imionach Sherlock i Watson. Tym samym Louis dowiaduje się, że brunet ma takiego samego świra na punkcie SHERLOCKA. Ostatnie metry drogi to kłótnia na temat tego czy coś jest między Johnlockiem czy to tylko wymysł shipperów. Kiedy stają ponownie na dziedzińcu, Louis patrzy się na chłopaka, który widać, że chce coś powiedzieć.

          – Cieszę się, że mogłem spędzić z tobą te kilka godzin, Roo* – mówi, uśmiechając się.

          – Roo?

          – Pasuje do ciebie, tak sądzę jesteś taki maleńki – mówi, pokazując o ile Louis jest od niego niższy, a szatyn myśli, że chce go za to uszkodzić – I chcę mówić na ciebie inaczej niż reszta cywilizacji.

          Szatyn uśmiecha się mimowolnie: – Też się cieszę, że wyszliśmy. Ale teraz muszę naprawdę już iść, Harry – mówi i po chwili czuje krótki uścisk ze strony bruneta. Odsuwa się od niego i posyła nieśmiały uśmiech w jego stronę.

          – Dobranoc, Roo.

          – Dobranoc, Harry – odpowiada i po chwili wbiega po schodach do szkoły. Przebiega przez hol gdzie za kontuarem chrapie głośno Carl. Louis nie zwraca na to uwagi. Kiedy znajduje się w swoim dormitorium, oddycha głośno. Opiera się ze zmęczeniem o drzwi i czuje jak jego telefon wibruje. Doskonale wie, że to Harry. Bo to od trzech dni zawsze jest Harry.

_Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję. Powodzenia jutro na sprawdzianie x_

**Nie dziękuję, bo zapeszę. Pozdrów pana fikusa!**

_Ma na imię Moriaty, nie żebym był maniakiem x_

**Nie, to wcale mnie nie dziwi. A teraz  serio idę spać, bo padam. (:**

_Ja mam jeszcze kilka minut drogi do domu, zostań ze mną x_

**Naprawdę o to mnie prosisz?**

_Tak x_

**Dobrze. Ulubiony zespół?**

_Proste, Coldplay. Twój? X_

**Nie mam, tak sądzę, ale też ich lubię. Naprawdę muszę iść spać, H, jutro się odezwę.**

_Dobrze, jestem już przed drzwiami. Śpij dobrze x_

          Louis odkłada telefon, podchodząc do okna. Patrzy w niebo i wie, że gdzieś tam w odległej galaktyce jest ktoś kto właśnie postawił mu Harry'ego na drodze. I nie wie jeszcze do końca czy jest się z czegoś cieszyć czy nie. Zamyka okno i wgramala się do łóżka. Sięga po książkę, którą ostatnio zaczął czytać: – Tego, że będę dobrze spał, to możesz być pewny. Przynajmniej dzisiaj.

          * _Roo_ to angielska wersja Maleństwa z Kubusia Puchatka. Wpadło mi to na myśl dzięki Kayce (:

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli się spodobało to zostaw kudos, komentarz albo cokolwiek chcesz! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Wam się podobało to nie zapomnijcie o kudos! ♥


End file.
